The Steel works (Doctor who)
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: Clara and the Doctor crash land in scunthorpe and something is living throughout the steel grounds hunting for death


Steel Works

September, 1999 in the old town of Scunthorpe, or in this face very new. The steel works, and the steel workers were working hard and Mr. Maxwell, worked on the blast Furness on the Queen Bess side. Working was rough throughout this time but someone had to make a way of working to make money for the home and family like it always is.  
On the Queen Bess Furness, the steel works were rally hot and the heat could get overwhelming, Mr. Maxwell, or Paul as he was known often arrived home later or in the early hours in the morning, as this was a part of his Job.  
Paul was slim and had short hair and a missing front tooth, and he often wore jeans and working boots as part of his job. Part timingly he worked, driving lorries around the world, to make things shift around the clock, times were hard, but not as hard as you think. Paul was a nice man, he came from Doncaster and he moved down to a place called Gainsborough, worked weekly shifts at the steel works. At this time the steel works were called "CHROUS" instead of what it would be called years later, "TATA Steel."

For what paul and his workmates didn't know, within the steel, there was something burning and within the burning molten steel there was a fiery hell ready to unleash and it would only take weeks to fully form, that's only when help would be needed.

"Right then lads, I'm off home, I'll be back in the morning." Billy said putting his heavy backpack onto his back.  
"I'll drive you home." Paul replied.  
"Thanks mate." Billy replied.  
"No problem." He replied.  
The truck was in the yard, parked up, the black paint reflected with the floodlight hanging above it, Paul got in and put the key in the ignition, the truck engine roared as the key was turned.  
"I was planning on going the Glasgow next week and then I'm moving to Thailand with Corraine and Alex, me son." Billy said to him, whilst putting his seatbelt on.  
"Oh right, Thailand? When are you going there?" Paul asked.  
"We're not sure, maybe after Glasgow."  
"Oh right then." Paul said driving down the dual carriage way. It was around 3am and the carriage way was near enough empty and was only lit by street lamps every metre or so along the long stretch of thin pavement, that ran all the way down the dual carriage way . The truck engine hummed and chugged until it reached a near end of it's route around an hour later.  
"You're home now." Paul said to Billy.  
"Night mate." Billy replied to him.  
"See you after your Holiday." Paul said to him.  
"Yeah." Billy replied before closing the door, leaving Paul to his own devices.

Pt. One

Clara woke from her half-day sleep. She stood up steadily and slowly walked to the bedroom door.  
Suddenly she heard a strange sound, but she recognised it and she smiled at the thought of it. She then slowly opened the door and slipped on some Addidas trainers and ran downstairs and out of the door.  
"Where are we going today?" Clara asked entering the TARDIS.  
"Well." The Doctor began coming up from beneath the TARDIS floor.  
"Well, Clara you look...different." The Doctor said scanning her with his eyes.  
"Yes, well I was tired last night, must've slept in and then you came, so... Where are we going?" she told him. She then walked up to the console.  
The Doctor watched her and it was really un-nerving.  
"What, chin boy?" Clara said to him. He shrugged.  
"Stop looking at me that way, like I said when I first started travelling with you, I'm not that someone else who died so stop looking me up and down like you are." She told him with some attitude.  
The Doctor glanced at her once more, before he rubbed his hands together, "Right!" He announced excitedly, "I would take you to d-Gloria but that's just a boring place, the goffacks still haven't forgiven me for accidentally breaking the ancient stone of Jakkila, but it was an accident but I'm not forgiven so...it's your choice." The Doctor said walking around the console then turning his intention sharply back to Clara.  
"Me?" Clara laughed.  
"Yes, yes you." The Doctor replied.  
"I don't know nothing about the universe, and you do..." Clara paused when the Doctor frowned at her. "What is it now?" She asked.  
"You think you know nothing of the universe but you do, you saved the people of Akhaten and you helped me with an ice warrior and the cybermen."  
"No...That was all you I was just there, a back shadow." Clara replied.  
"You're never just there Cara you help in so, so many ways." The Doctor replied with a saddened tone. Clara looked right back at him and he just stared back.  
The TARDIS console then started to hiss and spit and then there were sparks and then big explosions started occurring. Clara quickly ran to the Doctor,  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Clara shouted.  
The Doctor ran around the console, pulling leavers, "I DON'T KNOW BUT SOMETHING'S TELLING ME SHE'S NOT VERY HAPPY!" He then grabbed the scanner, "AHH!" The Doctor said pulling himself up, "WHAT?!" He frowned at the scanner.  
"WHAT? WHAT DOES IT SAY?!" Clara called across to him clinging to the railing.  
"IT SAYS..." He called back. He then threw himself onto the console, gritting his teeth at the same time.  
"WELL!?" Clara called back.  
"TIME... MOVING...BACK, NO FORWARD-NO DEFINATLY..." He got cut off by getting thrown off of the console by a driving force.  
"DOCTOR!?" Clara called, still clinging for dear life to the rail until she too was also thrown to the floor, when the TARDIS halted.  
Moments later the Doctor popped up, wide eyed and his fringe was more or less, very messy, "Clara? Clara?!" He called out slowly getting himself up holding onto the console.  
Clara slowly sat up, "What happened?" She asked , her hair slightly covered her face but she moved it gently back behind her ear. The Doctor looked down at her and also put his fringe back in place, "Whatever it was." He began, "She didn't like it." He said tapping the console.  
"Should we go outside?" Clara asked standing up.  
"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!?" The Doctor shouted. Clara then shrugged, "We can't stay in here!" She pointed out.  
The Doctor slowly lifted his finger and made an 'O' shape this his lips and then it turned into a grin, "Why not?" he Told her. Clara then smiled at him and grabbed his hand and as soon as she ran out of the door her smile turned into a sigh, "Well, a town. Is your box usually like this?" She turned to the Doctor.  
"Hm? No, no never really, just today." He replied, then looking at his watch, "Earth, on a Wednesday." He smirked.  
"What's so good about Wednesdays?" Clara asked.  
"It means, shopping day." He smiled.  
"Wait? You never go shopping." Clara raised her eyebrows, "Just because, you see argos and morrisons and Comet and PC world doesn't mean it's shopping day."  
The Doctor turned, "Do you have any other ideas? If you do I'd love to hear them."  
Clara sighed, "So...shopping...Where are we going to get the money? And how?"  
The Doctor then smirked and flicked up his sonic screwdriver and let the green emitter glow. Clara crossed her arms slightly impressed.  
"Coming?" The Doctor asked her.  
"Are you always like this?" Clara laughed.  
"Well, the TARDIS needs to repair and we have shops, and we have a pub." He pointed out and then he turned to his right and looked up and smiled. Clara knew what he was looking at, "Steel works? No thank you, I'd rather go shopping than come back smelling like Molten metal." She shrugged.  
"Here." The Doctor said searching his long purple coat, he then handed her a bank card.  
"A bank card?" Clara said sarcastically, "Where on earth would you- well yeah the obvious answer is the bank, but you? You have a bank card?" She asked.  
The Doctor bit his lip, "Hmm...Of course, look the code is 000895." He told her.  
"How am I supposed to remember that?" She asked.  
"You're Clara Oswald...look remember, Tripple zero, eight hundred and ninety five." The Doctor told her as if she was having a math lesson, "Now don't spend it all at once." The Doctor told her.  
"Where are you going?" She asked him, "Actually, I shouldn't ask." Clara replied.  
The Doctor smirked at her and walked up the path to the steel works and Clara just followed him for the short while before, going to near where the multi-story car park was.

Pt. Two

Wednesday wasn't really a huge day for Paul, but because Billy had left he had to work an extra shift. Paul didn't really like having an extra shift but like he says, it brings in extra well needed money.  
Paul was just having his breakfast of a bacon butty with brown sauce on, outside in the warm weather, as that would be mostly warm all day, the cloud just needed to shift.

"Hey up Paul, long time no see." Darren said to Paul rather happily walking over to him.  
"Hey up mate, what you been up to 'out or note?" Paul replied to him.  
"Not much mate, boss is doing my heading, constantly changing me shifts and I just came to tell you, you have an easy job today, yeah, the boss said you get to work on the visitors wing and your shift starts in around 15 minutes or so." Darren replied.  
"Alright thanks for telling me mate." Paul replied, then picking up his back pack and putting it on his shoulder.  
"I'll come to yours at the weekend for a cuppa and to catch up on things." Darren replied.  
"Alright mate, see you at the weekend." Paul said to him.  
"Yeah you too." Darren replied.

Darren put on his heat proof gloves and started shaping some burning hot steel to make some rods for a fence and other things like legs for benches, when he then looked around and saw strangely the steal behind him bubbling, when the steel had already been made.  
"What the?" Darren gasped, before slowly walking over to the steel, and he just stared at it unsure of what was actually happening with it. Darren then turned and went back to work, but moments later he felt heat over 1000 degrees and his eyes widened and he felt pure horror as the heat got closer and before he even turned around he vanished. The heat figure consumed him and he was gone forever, but then the figure vanished itself, on the hunt for something else.

Pt. Three

Clara walked over to a cash machine and said in her head whilst typing in the code, "_triple zero eight hundred and ninety five."_ She then checked the bank balance, over a thousand pounds. She felt a little guilty having that kind of money in that account so she only took out two hundred pounds. The Doctor was goodness knows where, well Clara knew he was in the steel works, so she took her time whilst shopping.


End file.
